


he who disappeared just like that

by hushsee



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Longing, Post canon after the original acca series not including the spinoffs, Post-Canon, will add as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Jean disappeared and Niino desperately trying to find him."And for the first time in his life of watching, he wasn't about to locate the glimmer of Jean's cigarette."





	he who disappeared just like that

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be, but it won't be too long. I am just a slow writer.
> 
> I wanted to write a story where Jean disappeared.
> 
> Enjoy or suffer. It is going to be suffering for Niino.
> 
> Edited:   
> Oh it's post-canon (OF THE ORIGINAL ACCA MANGA SERIES NOT INCLUDING ACCA P.S and Paula and Michele spinoffs)
> 
> so post canon au ish

The snow fell softly. It reminded Niino of that night after Jean noticed him watching and wandered into the woods, looking for him. How Jean just didn't care of the fact that Niino have been watching him all his life or that he started becoming friends with Jean because that would make it easier to watch him. Jean didn't care for all of that he just lightened his cigarette and said there was no way Niino would do anything that would harm him and how he would want until Niino is ready to tell him everything.

 

How those words took all the tension out of Niino's body and he slump down and put his hands on his knees and started chuckling.

 

How he thought it was so like Jean to not care and he even said that out loud.

 

Niino held out his hand and watched as snowflakes fell on it and melted into his glove. He set his gaze up at the sky.

 

“Jean, where the hell are you?” he whispered, not expecting an answer, but he swear he thought he heard Jean's soft voice mixing in with the gentle wind. 

 

He was probably getting delusional, but he couldn't help it.

 

Two days ago, Jean was supposed to come back.

 

Two days ago, he didn't.

 

Two days ago, Jean Otus suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

 

And for the first time in his life of watching, Niino wasn't able to locate the glimmer of Jean's cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be hopefully in two weeks. Sorry. Edit: I am slow I will try to get out the first chapter as soon as I can...
> 
> twitter @hushsee (come take to me about niijean, jean, jean, jean, bottom jean, jean, acca, and anything really)
> 
> kudos/comments is always loved. I want to know what you guys think!


End file.
